Lava Sweetie
Lava is a third year student at Beacon Academy, and a member of Team ALYC (Alice). He is partners with Coby. Lava is originally from Vacuo, where his family has some fame as the inventors of Starfish, a deep-fried dough treat. Being from Vacuo, he knew of Coby before they became partners at Beacon Academy. Growing up in Vacuo proper, Lava was exposed to a lot of racism, directed at the local Faunus population. This never really sat well with him, and when the time came to look at Huntsman Academies, he looked away from Vacuo. Atlas was too uptight, and Lava was sure he wasn't going to fit in at a military academy. Haven seemed okay, but there was still a lot of blatant racism, which he wasn't comfortable with. That left Beacon, which had a strict "no harassment" policy, whether it was enforced or not. In their meeting, Lava recognized Coby from the time he spent with his grandparents in Vacuo. Coby was, naturally, taken aback at someone with ties there recognizing him nearly halfway around the world. Lava assured him it wouldn't be a problem, and the two of them hit it off fast. Now, they are best friends. Physical description Lava is moderately tall, standing 6'. He's lean and muscled, with dark skin and bright red eyes. His hair is in spaghetti braids and is red at the roots and darkens to black at the tips. His combat clothes are a purple vest with white banding at the seams and around the waistband and extends down his arms to a pair of light purple fingerless gloves, a light purple studded belt, and dark red studded pants. He wears the uniform for his school. At Beacon, this is black slacks, black blazer with red piping, royal blue vest, white collared shirt, red tie. At Haven Academy, it's black slacks and a black jacket with grey detailing over a white collared shirt. He has small barbells through both nipples, and also starts wearing a studded leather collar in his fourth year. Personality Lava is very nice and considerate. He's always polite, and never talks out of turn. He thinks that hiding feelings is silly, and wishes that his friends could/would just admit when they had romantic intentions toward someone. This is probably in no small part due to his submissive nature. He takes the role in most of his relationships, probably starting with his first serious girlfriend at Beacon, Violet. She was a dom, and he wanted nothing more than to keep her happy. She trained him to be the perfect sub, which he's carried through his relationships until fourth year, when he and Velvet Scarletina actually began dating. He continued the submissive role, letting Velvet set the pace according to her comfort level. This is not only for her benefit; he likes being denied because it makes the eventual allowance that much better. Hobbies/Skills * High pain threshold * Whip use Special Powers/Weapons Lava uses a whip as his primary weapon. It's probably also a gun in some way. His Semblance is called Heatwave, and is a blast of searing heat, as if from the molten core of the planet. He stomps and a fissure opens between his foot and the target, and the blast comes from beneath the target. Trivia Team attack is called "Bruise" because he's black and Coby is blue. Pairing name: Easter basket Gallery ALYCLicorice.png Bruise.png|Licorice (left) and Cobalt (right) Bruise2.jpg|Licorice (left) and Cobalt (right) Category:Characters Category:RWBY Category:Tertiary Characters Category:Team ALYC